


I'm an Android, Too

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e16 The Offspring, Fluff, Gen, Love, Team as Family, i was thinking 'what if the offspring was more like the end of the movie 'in and out'', oh wait this also happens in to wong foo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise works together to get Admiral Haftel to leave Data and Lal alone.
Relationships: Lal & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Star Trek Fics





	I'm an Android, Too

“So, this new android of yours is  _ here _ ? In Ten-Forward?” Admiral Haftel gripes, eyes scanning the bustling room. “Hardly the place for someone of her processing power. This is exactly the kind of environment we want to keep her away from.” 

“Admiral,” Picard says, “she is under the strict guidance of a woman in whom I have absolute trust. Ten Forward is the centre of the ship's social activity. Everyone on board comes here.”

“I'm not convinced the sort of behaviour she observes here will be a positive influence,” Haftel says, rounding on Guinan. 

Guinan doesn’t look at all pleased to see the admiral. “ _ Most _ people who come in here behave themselves,” she says pointedly. Then, she glances over Haftel’s shoulder at Picard and Data. “This is the guy who thinks he’s going to take Lal away?” 

“It would seem so,” Data says. Despite his constant calm veneer, it’s clear that he doesn’t want to lose his daughter. The strain shows on his face, just slightly. 

Admiral Haftel grimaces, returning his attention to the room. “So which one is she?” 

Keiko Ishikawa, who’s been eavesdropping on the conversation thus far, turns around from the bar to face the admiral. “Me,” she says impulsively, her eyes darting to Data and then back to the admiral. “I’m the android.” 

“What?” Haftel says. “I thought… but you look…”

“My father designed me to have a more human appearance than he does,” Keiko ad-libs. “Am I to understand that you are taking me away from the Enterprise?”

“Er… yes, I think that would be prudent,” the admiral says. “Now—”

“Wait a minute.” Ensign Gomez comes to stand beside Keiko. “She’s lying. She isn’t the android— I am!” 

“What?” Haftel repeats. His face is beginning to turn an interesting shade of red. 

“That’s right. I’m an android,” Ensign Gomez insists. “I have a positronic brain and I’m made of, of all sorts of synthetic parts.” By now, most of Ten-Forward has quieted and is watching the exchange with interest. 

Lal— the real Lal— stands to the side, still clutching her serving tray. 

“I’m not here to play games,” Haftel scowls. “Which of you is the real android?” 

“I am.”

Haftel turns around to see Counselor Troi standing beside Data, sticking her chin up. “You’re no android.”

“I sure am,” Troi asserts. “And my neural pathways are accustomed to the sensory inputs on this ship, with these people. I have no interest in going anywhere else.” 

“I’m not taking  _ you _ anywhere because you’re not an android,” Haftel says, fuming. “Captain, Data, please, where is the android?” 

Across the room, people stand up and announce themselves as androids. Choruses of, “Here,” “Me,” “I’m the android” fill Ten-Forward. Finally, Haftel throws up his hands and storms out of the room. 

Lal sets her tray down on the bar beside Guinan. “I do not understand,” she says, glancing up at her mentor. “What just happened?”

“Your family just stood up for you,” Guinan explains, patting her hand. 


End file.
